The last goodbyes and new beginnings
by feylep
Summary: Prussia is parted from his brother and given to Russia after WW2. How is life in the Soviet Union? Can he not breake? Remains to be seen. Contains violence. -in chapters-


**Prussia and Russia(+ other members of the Soviet Union) fanfic. I hope that you like.**

''You lost. It's over Germany!'' A furious American cried to the bleeding man crawled at his feet, before kicking him hard on the ribs with the tip of his boot.

A lood crack echoed followed by the cry of pain that escaped the German's lips, and next he was coughing and spitting blood, painting the white snow deep red.

_It must be broken_ , he thought subconsciously ._ Another one._

He tried to lift himself to the elbows to meet the gaze of his enemy, but the pain was too much, his arms could hold him no longer.  
>How many hits had he endured? He had lost count a long time ago ,while trying tho withstand the burning sensation on his newly cut flesh, and the unberable winter cold.<p>

He could feel his eyes closing as he layed there, darkness looming at the edge of his vision's sides as he was slowly losing consciousness. Soon he would not feel anything, the pain would disappear and he'd be alone again- no Allies kicking him and swearing, no freezing laying on ice, no more torture. It was a bliss.

-'' What the fuck are you doing arschloch! Leave him alone!'' a familiar , infuriated voice echoed in short distance.

Germany thought he ought to know who it belonged to, but he was too numb to think, too tired to open his eyes.

'' I brought him'' another exasperated heavy- accented voice disrupted his thoughts, followed by something else incoherent, that sounded like curses.

_Russian_, Ludwig thought and suddenly he was alert again, pangs of dread whashing over him._  
>Please not him. Not him<em>! he thought to himself.

The blond paused the hits and looked up infuriated- just when a blow landed on his jaw.

''What-'' another blow hit him, and another. He gasped more from suprise than actual pain. A white-haired man with battered bloodied clothes and an expression of pure hate kept howling at him.

''Leave mein little Bruder alone,-I'll kill you!'' his crimson eyes beamed with rage and insanity and defiance. And deep hatred . Alfled started at him, momentarily frozen by the intensity with which the man's red eye's burned, as if they pierced his own flesh.

'What are you staring at, Arshloch?'' Prussia continued. ''What, are you scared? You better be, if I see you hit Ludwig again- ''

-two gloved hands dragged the infuriated Prussian away from him. The man with the crimson eyes turned his head to face his enemy, but a strong blow by something metal threw him on the pavement. Blood spilled from his nose, painting the snow red. The man gasped, and tried to get up,but a large boot pinned his shoulders. He squirmed as he threw curses to no effect.

''America, , sto delayes? what do you think you are doing? '' Russia said coldly, pipe at hand. ''Are going to let Prussia beat you up now?''

Alfred stared startled at the Russian man. Alfred and Russia barely had contact before the grand wars, and their few encounters made him think him as a dangerous coldhearted nation.

''Of course not! I'm fine.'' he glared. ''He just startled me.''

Russia made no comment on that. He turned to look at the Prussian, who continued trying to get away, but was too weak and hurt to get up.

''Let me go Russian bastard!''- a loud crack and a terrifying scream followed, as Russia kicked him in the ribs and pressed on his wrist, breaking it.  
>''SHUT. UP.'' he continued kicking, eventually forcing the man in silence.<p>

Ludwig forced himself to open the eyes. Was that- could it be his brother? A body, a mass of blood lay in the snow some feet hands were twisted on weird ankles, his white hair painted red from the blood.

_Gilbert!_- he tried to shout his name, but no words came out.

He heard footsteps. More people approached the two men, and the bloodied figures on the snow. He heard their voices, but darkness threatened him again and didn't discern the words.  
><em>No, no ...I need to listen!<em> he muttered to himself. He tried to concentrate-

''-And now what? What are we going to do with them?'' an accented voice pointed out. ''It's not like we can kill them!''  
>'Don't be foolish Francis.'' The first man grunted. '' They lost. Their countries are ours now, they'll make up for what they did.'' The British continued. ''We'll have to share them.''<p>

_Share them?_

''We'll devide them. Who takes what?'' Alfred continued.

Everyone paused for a moment.

''Well, I want Germany then.'' the French man replied. ''He's closer to me than all of you.''

''And why should YOU take Germany? '' Arthur Kirkland replied exasperated. ''I have the right to a part too!'

''It's closer to me than you! Why must you always want what I want?''

''I don't want what you want! I want what I want, and you always want to get in my way!' The Brit exploded.

''This jeaousy of yours is getting me tired Arthur.'' The French man sighed with fake sadness,as if he hadn't heard. The Brit bumbed his boot on the snow in anger, ready to answer appropriately-

-'' I'll take _him_'' a dark voice whispered.

Silence followed,and the echo of the ice-cold wind pierced the air.  
>Russia ignored the sudden halt. He lifted his finger,and Ludwig was suddely scared that he would point at him- Russia would want revenge, he was sure- afterall he broke their peace treaty. He felt his heartbeat racing in fear while the man pointed at- <em>at the body near him<em>.  
>Dread washed over him.<p>

_His Bruder. Gilbert ._  
><em> Nein<em>

'He is closer to me than he is to all of you.' the silent cold voice continued, even though noone had protested. '' Plus, I don't think any of you can really handle him as well as I...'' he chucked darkly. ' And I haven't settled things with Germans. - Not. just. _yet_.'' he paused at each word, making his voice more of a hiss, drifting in the cold wind.

Germany froze.

For a while nobody spoke.

France took a step forward- but a hand stopped him and rested on his shoulder, both protecting and commanding.

''We're ending this war.'' America said determined. 'That is our purpose here.'  
>He looked at Ludwig- ''You, and your allies'' - he paused and glanced at Prussia, and his expression was that of sadness and determination- ''What you've done... It's inexcusable. Justice must be served.''<p>

Every word was like a dagger piercing his soul. His Brother. -_He_'d take him away.

Warm blue eyes locked with icy purple. Alfred looked at the Russian , and extended his hand.  
>'' You want him?'' The men locked hands.<p>

''Then so be it.'' ''He is now yours.''

_

**Hello! I hope that you liked this. I know this story has been made so much, but I really like it so I had to make mine at some point.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I plan to continue soon. Bye! ;)**


End file.
